


Coeur Mécanique

by MlleCurly



Category: Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: M/M, Romance, drame, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Le Prof et le Patron ne se supportent pas, et ce depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas un secret pour la famille Sommet, mais malgré ça lorsqu'un incident subviendra, les deux hommes seront forcés à passer du temps ensemble. Au début réticent, le criminel et le savant se rendront compte qu'ils se sont peut-être fait de fausses idées l'un sur l'autre...





	1. L'explosion de trop

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction sur Salut Les Geek, Coeur mécanique ! Elle aura dix chapitres avec le pairing Patron/Prof, et même si ce n'est pas la fanfic que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, ni celle que je trouve la plus original, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Les vacances sont finies depuis déjà une semaine et j'ai fait mon entrée en terminal. Comme toujours je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, le week end. J'espère que cette année scolaire se passera bien pour vous !

N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à ma fanfiction précédente sur Salut Les Geeks, Une histoire à remonter le temps, avec le pairing Hippie/Oc ou encore à mon OS L'amour d'une mère est sans limites sur l'enfance de Mathieu^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

~ Coeur mécanique ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre I : L'explosion de trop.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Une grande explosion retentit dans la maison, avant que la porte en métal blanche au fond du couloir ne s'ouvre violemment, cognant contre le mur en un bruit sourd. Une épaisse fumée noire envahi le couloir et bientôt toute la petite maison. Des cris agacés et des plaintes s'élevèrent dans la demeure, toutes tournées vers une seule personne :

« Merde, Prof ! » vociféra Mathieu en se dépêchant d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour aérer.

Sortant en titubant de son labo à travers la fumée, le Prof toussa vivement en se dépêchant de refermer la lourde porte en métal. Encore une expérience gâchée... Il soupira doucement en entendant les autres se plaindre, et embêté pour eux, passa une main dans ses cheveux en se rendant dans le salon.

Mathieu, furieux, s'attelait à essayer de faire disparaitre le gros nuage gris qui avait envahi le salon. Le Panda l'aidait comme il le pouvait, sous le regard hébété d'Hippie.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu savais qu'on devait tourner aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Geek de sa voix fluette, sur un ton accusateur.

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils, se sentant coupable mais également outré. Il secoua vivement la tête en se défendant :

« Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne l'aurais fait exprès ! Mais il faut bien que je bosse aussi !

-Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?! On tourne maximum trois jours par mois, alors tu fais un putain d'effort pour ne pas bosser quand on tourne ! C'est trop compliqué à comprendre ?! Cest la sixième fois que tu annules un de nos tournages avec tes conneries ! » intervint Mathieu, furieux.

Effectivement, c'était loin d'être la première fois que le travail du Prof empiétait sur celui de ses colocataires, et même s'il en était désolé, il ne regrettait rien : le scientifique, hautain et égoïste, restait persuadé que ses expériences étaient bien plus importantes que les stupides vidéos de son créateur.

« Moi Mathieu, j'ai un vrai travail ! Vous, à part faire les guignols sur Internet, vous faites quoi concrètement ? »

Mathieu serra les poings, furieux, s'apprêtant à répliquer avant que le Patron n'entre dans le salon. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, alors que d'une démarche lente et chaloupée, il s'approcha du scientifique avec un air moqueur. Ce dernier se tendit alors que le criminel tourna autour de lui comme s'il était une proie. Il frémit alors que le Patron lâcha un rire mauvais :

« On dirait que tu es jaloux. Enfin, c'est surement parce qu'on t'a viré de l'émission comme l'autre grognasse, hein ? »

Le Prof, vexé, pâlit et déglutis en détournant le regard. Le criminel avait raison, il n'avait toujours pas digéré cet épisode douloureux de sa vie... Le Panda, se sentant coupable étant donné que c'était l'instant Panda qui avait remplacé la science infuse, dit doucement au criminel :

« Arrête, laisse le tranquille...

-Pourquoi ? T'as un truc sur la conscience, la peluche ? »

L'ursidé soupira et détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues de honte, n'osant pas répondre. Le criminel, satisfait de sa réaction, posa à nouveau son regard sur le scientifique, ne comptant pas le laisser tranquille si facilement.

« Alors le binoclard ? C'est pour ça que tu nous prends de haut, hein ? T'es jaloux ?

-Patron, arrête ! » trancha Mathieu d'un ton autoritaire.

Il était le seul à qui le Patron obéissait. Ce dernier ricana et haussa les épaules avant de disparaitre du salon. Il adorait embarrasser le savant comme ça. Pensait-il à mal ? Non, jamais réellement, mais il n'avait pas le sens des limites. Mathieu, malgré le sale caractère de sa personnalité savante, savait qu'il souffrait de son renvoie de l'émission, et par conséquent n'aimait pas que le Patron le brusque à ce sujet. Le Prof, lui, soupira doucement, encore blessé par les dires du Patron : pour que Mathieu et Maître Panda le défendent, il devait vraiment être pathétique.

Rapidement, il quitta le salon pour aller à nouveau s'enfermer dans son labo : il refusait de rester plus longtemps avec ses proches.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous suivrez l'avancée de cette fanfic ^^ Sinon bonne continuation à vous !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	2. Toujours puceau ?

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre II : Toujours puceau ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Le jour suivant, le scientifique sorti de sa chambre en soupirant. Il était tard, presque midi, et après avoir passé une nuit mouvementé par des rêves désagréables, il souhaitait aller prendre son petit déjeuner. D'un pas nonchalant, il se rendit dans la cuisine. Personne n'était là, Maître Panda et la Fille étaient allés faire les courses, Mathieu devait être dans son bureau, Geek en train de dormir dans sa chambre, et Hippie trainait par terre dans le salon, totalement défoncé. Le Patron ? Dieu du ciel ! C'était la dernière chose que le scientifique voulait savoir. Il éprouvait une haine sans nom envers le criminel, surtout depuis que ce dernier l'avait humilié publiquement face aux autres.

Lui, jaloux ?! Jaloux de quoi, hein ?! De cette stupide émission qui ne faisait que se moquer et critiquer le travail d'autrui ?! A part briser des réputations et des vies, Mathieu ne savait rien faire. Salut Les Geeks était un cancer, et le Prof ne regrettait en rien son ancien emploie. A moins que...

Le scientifique soupira en se faisant couler un café dans une tasse à l'effigie de Star Wars, regardant par la fenêtre. Dans son jardin, l'herbe était encore humide de rosée, les oiseaux chantaient et l'air était bon. Mais le Prof n'en avait que faire, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, ça lui importait peu, il était toujours enfermé à l'intérieur.

« Alors le binoclard, enfin réveillé ? »

Le Prof sursauta en entendant le criminel, grognant en se tournant vers lui. Il n'avait pas entendu le Patron arriver. Encore vexé, il ne lui répondit pas : il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à son niveau. Le criminel ricana en voyant la détermination du scientifique à ne pas lui adresser la parole, et à pas de loup, s'approcha de lui.

« Alors, tu boudes gamin ? Ne crois pas que je vais m'excuser pour hier. »

Le scientifique, déstabilisé par ce rapprochement entre lui et l'homme en noir, recula en tenant fermement sa tasse de café. Il lâcha de façon un peu brusque après avoir bu une gorgée de sa tasse de café :

« Fou moi la paix. »

Il tenta de prendre un air désintéressé face à cet homme qu'il haïssait tant, mais le Patron n'était ni du genre à se laisser faire, ni du genre à abandonner. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il observa le scientifique reculer. Il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, faisant encore reculer le Prof. Ce dernier finit par se retrouver contre le mur, le Patron face à lui. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos et il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« On dirait que t'as peur...

-N'importe quoi... »

Patron ricana en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Il savait reconnaître une personne honnête d'une personne malhonnête, il savait déceler le mensonge. Surtout que le scientifique était un très mauvais menteur... Le criminel, doucement, prit le Prof par le poignet. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce contacte, d'être si proche de quelqu'un, sursauta. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise...

« Alors binoclard, c'est quoi ces réactions de puceau ? »

Le prof rougit brusquement en détournant le regard : il n'aimait pas le contact, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Il était ainsi, voilà tout ! Néanmoins en voyant le scientifique réagir ainsi, le criminel ricana :

« Non ? C'est vrai, en plus ?

-Oh, fou moi la paix...! »

Le Patron grogna, amusé, le plaquant contre le mur alors que le Prof essaya de partir. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et dégluti. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! Il détourna le regard, immobile et le corps tendu, alors que le criminel, son corps collé contre le sien, murmura à son oreille :

« Tu voudrais que je te dépucelle, mon mignon ? »

Le prof rougit encore plus, outré, et grogna en reprenant contenance. Il était furieux, cet homme n'était qu'un porc aux remarques déplacées... Il le gifla fortement en le repoussant, ne craignant pas son vis-à-vis. Le Patron grogna de douleur, laissant le scientifique s'éloigner de lui, l'observant d'un regard mauvais. Ce dernier, étonné de sa propre audace sans le laisser paraître, disparu en dehors de la pièce rapidement. Le criminel grogna en regardant le mur face à lui où se trouvait le Prof quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce savant avait de l'audace...

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais j'espère que ça vous convient quand même ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	3. Des excuses ? Jamais !

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre III : Des excuses ? Jamais !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Déjà une semaine que le Prof et le Patron ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Une semaine que rien n'allait entre eux, et qu'ils se contentaient de se jeter des regards noirs lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Autant dire que les repas de famille étaient tendus... Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si les rapports qu'ils entretenaient d'habitude étaient courtois, loin de là ! Mais au moins, avant ils supportaient d'être dans la même pièce, contrairement à maintenant... ça rendait Mathieu fou ! Ce dernier, toujours occupé à droite à gauche, devait prendre soin de sa famille et en plus gérer les caprices et autres disputes de ses personnalités. Quelle poisse, franchement.

Assis dans le sofa multicolore hideux dont Hippie avait lui-même choisi la décoration, Prof et Patron avaient les bras croisés, refusant ne serait-ce que de se regarder. Mathieu assis sur la table basse face à eux, les regardait d'un air sévère.

« Arrêtez de faire les gosses maintenant, merde ! J'en ai marre de cette ambiance pourrit. Alors vous allez enterrer la hache de guerre. »

Aucune des personnalités ne répondit. Le Patron grogna doucement et le Prof leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son créateur. Ce dernier, s'il avait de nombreuses qualités, était loin d'être connu pour sa patience. Sa paupière tressauta, et il serra les dents.

« Je vous préviens, je vais pas rester calme longtemps, et mon poing va vite finir dans la gueule de l'un d'entre vous. Excusez-vous. Tout de suite.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur, gamin ? »

Le regard froid de Mathieu fit déglutir le Patron, qui en soupirant, détourna le regard. Mieux ne valait pas tenir tête à Mathieu, qui pouvait se montrer très impulsif et violent lorsqu'il était en colère. Même si ça pouvait en étonner certain, le petit châtain était du genre assez tyrannique. Faisant figure basse, le Patron lâcha un soupir agacé :

« Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ?! Ce con m'a frappé...!

-Et toi tu es écoeurant ! Il m'a coincé contre un mur en me faisant des avances odieuses ! » se défendit le Prof sans regarder le criminel.

Mathieu poussa un profond soupir en serrant les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver face à des têtes de mules pareille...?! Il croisa ses mains entre elles, observant attentivement les deux hommes sur le sofa.

« Prof, excuse-toi de l'avoir frappé. Et toi sale pervers, excuse toi de lui avoir fait des avances. »

Le scientifique lâcha un rire hautain en jetant un regard assassin au petit châtain. De dernier serra les poings en voyant ce manque de respect venant de la part de sa personnalité savante. Le Patron leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes teinté. Il exprimait un tel dégout au Prof, s'en était presque fascinant !

« Moi ?! Moi je dois m'excuser ?! Alors que c'est lui qui me cherche tout le temps ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Prof, calme toi et essaie de faire un effort une seconde, tu veux ? »

Le Patron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de ricaner. Mathieu pouvait bien essayer de les réconcilier, il pouvait même se montrer ferme ou violent, les chiens et les chats ne font pas ami-ami. Il se leva et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

« Laisse tomber gamin, lui et moi on peut pas se saquer ! »

Il traversa le salon d'un pas nonchalant sans jeter un seul regard aux deux autres hommes. Mathieu soupira, énervé, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers le scientifique et dit d'un ton accusateur :

« Je te pensais plus raisonnable que ça.

-Alors quoi ?! Il aurait fallu que je me laisse faire et que je le remercie de me pourrir la vie en plus ?! Il serait temps que tu apprennes à gérer ce pervers, plutôt qu'à en rire ! »

Mathieu serra les poings en l'entendant. Comment osait-il lui manquer ainsi de respect ?! Il commençait vraiment à perdre le contrôle sur ses personnalités. Une voix au fond de son être lui disait pourtant que le Prof avait raison... Le scientifique soupira de désespoir, révolté par l'attitude de son créateur, il se leva brusquement pour sortir du salon en vitesse, et aller dans son labo en claquant la porte. Franchement, quel gros con celui-là...

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant vous a lui aussi plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	4. Des recherches importantes

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre IV : Des recherches importantes.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

L'agitation régnait dans la maison des Sommet en cette matinée. Le petit schizophrène toquait à toutes les chambres, rapidement, sourcils froncés, regardant autours de lui. Les membres de sa famille se réveillaient en grognant, l'insultant de tous les noms en se cachant sous leurs couettes, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour se faire réveiller de si bon matin.

« Bon, quelqu'un a pas vu Patron ?! »

Ah, Patron. Cela faisait deux jours que personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui, deux jours qu'il était parti pour régler je ne sais quel problème en rapport avec son bordel. Mathieu était toujours du genre nerveux, inquiet, et l'absence du criminel le perturbait au plus haut point, surtout que celui-ci avait affirmé qu'il rentrerait rapidement. D'un pas nonchalant, encore en boxer, Maître Panda sortit de sa chambre en étouffant un bâillement, toujours prêt à se montrer serviable avec le petit châtain, même lorsque celui-ci le tirait du lit à sept heure du matin sans ménagement.

« Non, il est pas rentré. Désolé, mec. »

Mathieu soupira, et d'un pas décidé, disparu dans sa chambre quelques instants avant d'en revenir avec sa veste blanche et noir. Il l'enfila rapidement, déjà chaussé, et dit à l'intention du reste de la maisonnée, ou du moins à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

« Je vais le chercher. Si vous pouviez aussi chercher de votre côté ça serait cool. »

Personne ne lui répondit, et le petit châtain s'en alla d'un pas décidé, cherchant pendant toute la matinée. Par élan de charité, les autres membres de sa famille finirent par le rejoindre dans l'après-midi, mais toujours aucune trace du Patron. Seul le Prof était resté à la maison. Il était totalement hors de question qu'il s'inquiète pour cet imbécile, ce sale rat, ce pervers... Et puis quoi encore ?! Il avait bien fait comprendre à Mathieu que jamais il n'userait de son temps précieux pour une personne qui lui pourrissait la vie un peu plus chaque jour. Il le haïssait.

Jamais la maison n'avait été aussi calme, et jamais le scientifique n'avait été si tranquille pour faire ses expériences. Au plus profond de lui, il se dit que le criminel devrait disparaitre plus souvent...

Le temps dehors était bon, malgré le fait que le ciel soit gris et qu'il pleuviote, l'air n'était ni trop chaud ni trop frais. Enfermé dans son labo, une fiole à la main en train de transvaser son contenu verdâtre dans un Becher, le scientifique murmura :

« Avec un peu de chance ils ne chopperont pas la crève... »

Il faisait froid, si froid... tellement froid... il avançait dans la rue, titubant, peinant à avancer. Chaque pas était une souffrance, il faiblissait à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, et ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu... Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici, dans cette situation, avec son corps qui le quittait ?

Il était le Patron, merde ! Il était censé être fort, presque invincible et pourtant, il allait crever comme une merde au milieu d'une ruelle insalubre puant la pisse et le vomi... Quelle fin de merde... Haletant, il s'appuya sur un mur, retenant un grognement de douleur, pressant sa main contre son torse. Pâle comme la mort, il déglutit, fermant doucement les yeux, avant de sombrer et de perdre connaissance.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	5. Rendre service par contrainte

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre cinq de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :) On est à la moitié de cette fanfiction !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre V : Rendre service par contrainte.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures que la quiétude du Prof fut dérangée, alors que la porte d'entrée claqua. Il entendit des voix et de l'agitation se rapprocher de son bureau, et la voix forte et autoritaire de Mathieu dire :

« Mettez-le dans le bureau du Prof ! »

La grande porte blanche en métal s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Panda et Geek entrèrent, portant Patron, inconscient. Ils allèrent le poser sur un vieux lit dans un coin de la pièce sur lequel le scientifique se reposait parfois entre deux expériences lorsqu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils sans savoir quoi dire. Il se passait quoi, au juste ? Pourquoi entraient-ils ainsi sans toquer, sans respecter son intimité ? Et bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui arrivait encore au Patron ?!

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! » demanda Prof, en serrant les dents.

Mathieu entra à son tour dans la pièce à pas rapides, allant passer une main dans les cheveux de Patron en posant sa tête sur son torse, attentif, pour y écouter les battements de son cœur. Il se redressa en soupirant de soulagement et regarda le scientifique. Il semblait très inquiet, presque paniqué.

« Prof, Patron est blessé. Il s'est fait tirer dessus, je crois... enfin bref, il faut que tu le soignes, s'il te plait.

-Quoi ?! Que moi je le soigne ?! Lui ?! Hors de question ! » s'exclama le scientifique d'un air catégorique en croisant les bras.

Mathieu le regarda, rouge de colère. C'en était trop pour lui, ses nerfs craquaient et la petite guéguerre stupide de ses deux personnalités commençait vraiment à le mettre hors de lui. Le Prof déglutit en le voyant s'approcher brusquement de lui pour l'attraper par le col et le plaquer violement au mur. Le scientifique, contrairement aux autres personnalités, n'avait encore jamais eu droit à ce genre de remontrance de la part de son créateur. Ce dernier le maintenait collé au mur, son visage à quelques minimètres du sien, ses yeux le foudroyant sur place. Le Prof hoqueta, le souffle coupé, et agita ses jambes à quelques centimètres du sol : Mathieu avait plus de muscle qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que tu vas mécouter maintenant. Fais la gueule au Patron si tu veux. Ignores le si ça te chantes, et détestes le si ça te fais plaisir ou bien déteste moi, je m'en fou. Mais tu vis sous mon toit, tu es plié à mes règles, et si tu veux revoir la lumières du soleil un jour, tu vas le soigner. Capish ? »

Le ton du petit châtain était menaçant, il ne laissait aucune objection. Les autres personnalités qui avaient assisté à la scène étaient vite sorties du labo, gênées et apeurées. Personne ne savait de quoi Mathieu était capable, et honnêtement, personne ne voulait le savoir. Terrifié, le Prof hocha vivement la tête quand son créateur eut fini de parler. Ce dernier, encore irrité, soupira d'agacement et lâcha son col pour que le scientifique puisse respirer. Il ordonna d'un ton tranchant :

« Bien. Alors au boulot. »

Il sortit du labo, alors que le Prof, les larmes aux yeux et le corps encore tremblant, passa une main autour de son coup. Il jeta un regard sur le Patron encore inconscient, pâle comme la mort. Après tout, il pouvait bien le soigner. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix...

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :3

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	6. Le criminel endormi

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre six de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre VI : Le criminel endormi.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mathieu avait eu raison : le criminel avait été blessé par balle. Le Prof n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à soigner la plaie : sortir la balle de son torse et recoudre les chairs avaient été pour lui d'une facilité déconcertante. Mais la plus grosse partie du travail consistait à faire une transfusion de sang au criminel. Son état était critique, le scientifique en était conscient, même si ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Le Patron, torse nu toujours allongé sur le lit du savant, restait inconscient, pâle comme la mort. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait, l'air serein, ainsi dans cette position confortable, mais cela n'était pas le cas. C'était presque triste de le voir ainsi, ce grand criminel invincible aux portes de la mort. Et par ailleurs, l'homme en noir n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu être vu dans un tel état de faiblesse, lui qui avait longtemps été jugé comme invincible par ses ennemies et ses proches.

Assis sur une chaise à côté de la grande table en métal du labo, le Hippie observait le Patron tandis que le scientifique lui faisait une prise de sang. Le drogué souriait, serein. Il était parfaitement conscient de la situation mais restait calme. La poigne du Prof sur son avant-bras était ferme, témoignant de son agacement, et il manqua la veine à plusieurs reprises. Mais rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur du camé. Ce dernier se tourna vers le savant, l'observant silencieusement pendant de longues minutes pendant que ce dernier prélevait son sang.

« C'est sympa ce que tu fais pour le Patron, gros. »

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil et lâcha un rire amer. Le Hippie n'avait pas suivi la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mathieu deux heures plus tôt ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'il ne le faisait que par contrainte ?

« Crois-moi, si je pouvais le laisser crever, je le ferais.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes. Il fait partie de notre famille.

-On n'est pas obligé de ressentir de l'affection pour les membres de sa famille, surtout quand ils nous pourrissent la vie. »

Le scientifique retira la piqure pleine de sang du Hippie qui se laissa faire. Il prenait toujours un grand soin à bien réaliser son travail, il était très minutieux. Avec application, il fit la transfusion de sang au criminel sous le regard attentif du Hippie. Ce dernier sourit doucement.

« Tu as raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'au fond de toi tu l'apprécies. »

Le Prof soupira et leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre le temps de lui répondre. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et pas avec le drogué, qui était toujours si calme et agréable à vivre. Le Hippie se leva de sa chaise après quelques minutes à avoir regardé la pièce, et sourit au Patron encore inconscient.

« A toute à l'heure, Patron ! »

Le Prof rangea son matériel, impassible, et dit d'un ton tranchant :

« Je ne sais pas s'il va se réveiller.

-Si tu le dis. »

Le Hippie ne l'écoutait pas. Il était comme ça, optimiste et confiant. Il voulait croire que le Patron allait se réveiller. Non, il ne voulait pas croire en fait, c'était plus une certitude qu'un souhait. Il savait que le Patron allait se réveiller. D'un pas nonchalant il sortit du labo, le scientifique terminant de mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Il s'approcha ensuite du Patron, posant une main sur son front. Il était si froid avant de remettre l'épaisse couverture sur lui, le scientifique se surpris à détailler son corps. Fin, musclé, les abdos légèrement visibles, une fine ligne pilleuses descendant plus bas jusqu'au pubis... il rougit en détournant vivement le regard. Non, il n'avait pas regardé ça. Il ne l'avait pas regardé, et jamais il ne le ferait ! Rien ne s'était passé.

Les six membres de la famille Sommet encore en un morceau se trouvaient au salon, assis sagement. Seul le Prof était debout face à cette assemblée. Il soupira doucement face au regard à la fois sévère et inquiet de Mathieu, se rappelant avec crainte leur altercation. Il se racla la gorge, énonçant le pronostic vital du criminel qu'il avait lui-même déjà répété plusieurs fois dans sa tête :

« Il est encore inconscient. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en sortira. Je me trompe peut-être, bien sûr mais...

-Et tu es certain d'avoir fait ton maximum ?! Tu n'es pas en train de nous mentir ?! Tu l'as vraiment soigné où tu l'as laissé pourrir ?! » le coupa Mathieu.

Le scientifique grogna de s'être fait interrompu, blessé par le manque de confiance que lui accordait son créateur. Il croisa les bras, plein d'assurance, et dit d'un ton catégorique qui ne laissait place à aucune objection :

« Oui, j'ai fait tout mon possible. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller toi-même pour t'occuper de lui. »

Le petit châtain soupira, agacé, et croisa les bras en toisant le savant d'un regard mauvais. Il ne rajouta rien, ça n'était pas la peine, de toute manière il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accorder sa confiance au Prof. Le criminel ne pouvait pas mourir pour son créateur, cette éventualité n'existait pas. Le scientifique avait intérêt à s'appliquer...

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le sixième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant aussi vous a satisfait ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	7. Des excuses bancales

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le septième chapitre de cette fanfic !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre VII : Des excuses bancales.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Il avait tellement mal... si mal... le criminel grogna en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps, que la situation lui échappait... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu pour se retrouver dans un bordel pareil ?! Usant de toutes ses forces, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut éblouit pas la vive lumière qui régnait dans la pièce, et tenta de bouger son corps sous la couverture polaire qui semblait si lourde sur lui, clouant son corps sur place. Attendez une seconde... une couverture ?! Où était-il ?! Si la réponse à cette question le dérangea durant quelques secondes, il l'oublia bien vite : il était si bien et serein dans ce lit qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il haleta sous la douleur, ses yeux fixant le plafond blanc, alors qu'il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé.

« Patron ! Je savais que tu finirais par te réveiller ! »

Le criminel grogna en fermant à nouveau les yeux, la voix douce et claire qu'il connaissait bien résonnait douloureusement dans son crâne. Après un certain temps, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, regardant autours de lui, sentant un contact humide sur son torse. La Fille au-dessus de lui était en train de lui faire sa toilette, appliquant un gant de toilette humide sur sa peau sensible et transpirante. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait un peu trop fort pour le malade, elle commença à parler lentement pour être sûr qu'il la comprenne :

« Ça fait presque cinq jours que tu es inconscient. Mathieu et Prof ont perdu espoir, mais moi et les autres on était persuadés que tu finirais par te réveiller ! »

Le criminel tenta de se redresser sur ses avant-bras, mais trop faible, manqua de peu de tomber du lit. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, réajustant ses cheveux blonds noués en chignon avant de le réinstaller confortablement sur le matelas. D'un ton sévère, elle dit :

« Reste tranquille, tu es encore faible ! »

Le criminel soupira et la regarda, essayant de parler. Sa bouche pâteuse, il dit faiblement de sa voix rauque, si doucement que la jeune femme ne faillit pas l'entendre :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'y être, peut-être ? Tu aurais préférés qu'on te laisse crever dans cette ruelle dégelasse comme un clébard ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé par la présence de la Fille. Cette grognasse le faisait chier dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pourtant, elle le rassurait d'une façon qu'il ne saurait expliquer et était très heureux de la voir. La blonde sourit, passant le gant de toilette sous ses aisselles en expliquant calmement :

« On t'a ramené à la maison. Tu étais gravement blessé ! Et tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais le Prof t'a soigné. »

Elle se garda bien de lui dire que leur créateur avait dû menacer le scientifique pour que celui-ci daigne faire quoi que ce soit. Le criminel haussa un sourcil, assez étonné par tout ça. Le Prof avait accepté de l'aider ? Lui ? C'était étonnant, surtout à cause de leur récente altercation...

Très bientôt, tout le monde rendit visite au Patron, Mathieu le premier pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais aussi l'engueuler de s'être montré si imprudent. Le Patron, encore très faible, l'avait écouté sans rien dire, recevant chacune des autres personnalités avec un rictus désapprobateur : il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se montrer si faible devant sa famille. Néanmoins, il était bien content de les voir s'inquiéter pour lui même si au grand jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Quand à la fin de la journée il remarqua que le scientifique n'était toujours pas venu à son chevet, il le fit appeler, assez mécontant que ce dernier se fasse ainsi désirer.

Au grand étonnement de la famille Sommet, le Prof accepta.

Bras croisés, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, il le toisa d'un regard mauvais et grogna de mécontentement. Il se fichait de le voir réveillé n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Vite, je suis pressé...

-Pressé ? Pour quoi faire ? Tu ne fais jamais rien de ta vie et d'après ce que j'ai compris, je squatte ton laboratoire depuis plusieurs jours. »

Prof rougit, pris au piège : jouer à la personne qui est très occupé ne marchait pas avec le criminel, il savait tout de ses occupations, comme les autres habitants d'ailleurs. Le Patron ricana en voyant qu'il avait touché juste, mais ne rajouta rien pour autant. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant entre eux, le criminel soupira et dit doucement :

« Ecoute gamin j'voulais te remercier de m'avoir soigné, je me doute bien que tu l'as pas fait de gaité de coeur et j'suis désolé de te faire chier tout le temps... c'est ma façon de te porter de l'attention, tu sais ? »

Dire ça avait été très dur pour le Patron. Son égo était touché, en tant que criminel... il avait une réputation à tenir : jamais il ne s'excusait, jamais il ne pardonnait. Il grogna et serra les dents avant de soupirer doucement, détournant le regard. Tous ces efforts pour cet idiot... mais bon, il avait failli crever, alors une parole agréable pour son sauveur ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal...

Le prof ouvrit de grands yeux durant la tirade du Patron. Il s'excusait, le Patron s'excusait... il aurait bien filmé cet instant, pour montrer cette vidéo à toute la terre entière afin de booster son égo, mais il tenait à la vie et ça ne plaisait sans doute pas au criminel... Gêné malgré tout, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête. Le Patron avait fait un effort, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

« Bon, d'accord, c'est pas grave. On va dire que je te pardonne mais ça va pour cette fois, hein ! Puis j'suis plutôt cotent que tu ailles mieux. Ça montre que mes quelques connaissances en médecine ne sont pas si mal. »

Patron sourit, amusé en entendant les dires du savant, loin d'être vexé. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au Prof, mais finalement, il n'avait pas l'air si différent de lui...

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	8. Une deuxième chance

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de cette fanfic, jespère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre VIII : Une deuxième chance.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La jeune femme vint s'installer près du criminel en lui souriant doucement, apportant avec elle un bol de soupe chaude. Une fois installée sur sa chaise, elle mit une serviette aux motifs de canard sur le torse nu du criminel qui leva les yeux au ciel. Désintéressé, il ne fit pas attention à elle, observant le scientifique d'un air intéressé. Le Prof s'afférait à ses expériences, travaillant avec plusieurs liquides de couleurs différentes. C'était passionnant.

La Fille sourit doucement en voyant l'intérêt du criminel pour le savant, et approcha de sa bouche une cuillère à soupe chaude. Ce dernier soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était encore faible, et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il ne pouvait toujours pas se nourrir seul. Il grogna en détournant la tête, et souffla :

« J'ai pas besoin de toi pour bouffer...

-Tais-toi et arrête de râler, tu veux ? »

La jeune femme était très patiente, elle venait chaque jour pour nourrir et laver le criminel. Même si ce dernier ne voulait pas de sa compagnie, il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Toutes les journées du criminel se passaient avec le Prof dans le laboratoire, en silence. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas entre eux. Jamais. Rien que le silence.

Le criminel commença finalement à manger, laissant la jeune femme le nourrir. Il termina de manger sa soupe et grogna doucement. Etre alité et dépendant le rendait malade. On ne le nourrissait que de soupe, de purée ou de chose simple à manger pour ne pas qu'il se fatigue de trop. Il rêvait d'un steak-frite La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en regardant le criminel. La personnalité sombre de leur créateur semblait encore une fois d'une humeur massacrante. Ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps avec lui, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.

« Bon, à tout à l'heure vous deux ! »

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit, ils restèrent à leurs occupations : le Prof à ses expériences, le Patron à le regarder. Il fronça les sourcils en l'observant de haut en bas, attentif, et fini par demander, doucement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, quatre z'yeux ? »

Le Prof leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom, mais fut étonné en voyant l'attention que lui portait le criminel. Sans laisser paraitre son trouble, il garda ses yeux rivés sur le liquide jaunâtre qui était en train de bouillir, observant les réactions.

« Je suis en train de chercher les ions dont j'aurais besoin pour ma formule...

-Une formule ? Quoi comme formule ?

-Une formule pour dissoudre la matière la plus solide en moins d'une seconde. »

Le liquide devint peu à peu verdâtre, et le savant eut un sourire satisfait devant le regard perplexe du Patron. Ce dernier se demandait à quoi un tel produit pourrait bien lui servir, mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas le déranger dans ses travaux, il se contenta de le regarder encore, inlassablement et en silence. Pourtant, en voyant le criminel entamer la discussion pour la première fois depuis qu'il créchait dans son labo, le savant ne put s'empêcher de demander, curieux, presque inquiet :

« Et toi ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Qui t'as tiré dessus ? »

Patron haussa un sourcil en voyant le savant. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il avait la tête baissé sur son expérience, et même s'il ne le regardait pas, le criminel sentait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Amusé, il sourit, et prenant un air détaché et audacieux, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Oh, une petite bagarre, rien de plus.. .

-Une bagarre qui a bien faillit te tuer. »

Il jeta un regard à l'homme en noir, détaillant le torse fin et musclé du jeune homme. Il détourna ensuite vivement les yeux, rouge de honte. Non, non ! Il n'aimait pas le corps du criminel, il ne lui donnait pas envie ! Il était un homme de science, ces choses futiles telles que l'attirance ou l'envie ne le perturbaient pas !

Le Patron soupira et haussa les épaules en entendant les dires du savant. Il n'avait pas tort, et lui n'avait pas dit la vérité... Même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il appréciait le Prof, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans cette situation un jour, à discuter de façon civiliser avec lui. Étonnamment, la personnalité sombre mourrait d'envie de lui dire la vérité, de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

« J'ai couché avec une meuf, la femme d'un gars de mon gang. Enfin bref, il n'a pas trop aimé et à tenter de me faire la peau.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fourrer la chose que tu as entre les jambes partout, hein ? »

Patron sourit, amusé en entendant le scientifique. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé dire ça. Il était assez marrant quand il le voulait, bien qu'il ne le fasse visiblement pas exprès. Le scientifique lui, était assez étonné de voir le Patron se confier à lui de la sorte. Jamais, au grand jamais le criminel ne parlait de ses aventures ou de ce qui lui arrivait à quiconque, jamais. Il gardait tout pour lui, ou en tout cas, il refusait d'en toucher mot à ses colocataires. A cet instant, le scientifique se sentit étrangement privilégié. Parler avec l'homme en noir n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement.

Après tout, ils s'étaient peut-être trompés l'un sur l'autre ?

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	9. Une proposition indécente

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre neuf de cette fanfic, c'est l'avant dernier, on s'approche de la fin !

.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

.

Je vous donnerai quelques infos à la fin du chapitre sur mes futurs projets ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre IX : Une proposition indécente.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Depuis presque trois semaines, le scientifique et le criminel étaient ensemble toute la journée, sans personne. Le Patron devait encore se reposer, il était toujours faible, mais pouvait manger et se laver seul, par conséquent la Fille ne venait plus lui tenir compagnie. La vie avait repris son cours, plus personne, ni Mathieu ni les autres personnalités ne faisaient attention à lui. En tout ce laps de temps, le Patron et le Prof avaient appris à faire plus amplement connaissance, et à la surprise générale, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Parfois, quand ils ne savaient plus quoi dire, le criminel se contentait d'observer le savant, qui de façon méticuleuse réalisait ses expériences.

Le criminel était allongé dans son lit, bras croisés derrière sa tête, regardant le Prof. Il était baisable, comme ça, sourcils froncés, concentré sur son travail, se surpris à penser le criminel. Il ricana en demandant, repensant à une dispute qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il le provoquait :

« Dis gamin, je peux te poser une question ? »

Le prof quitta des yeux son expérience pour le regarder, intrigué. Il n'aimait pas ça, et même si lui et le criminel s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant ces derniers jours, il restait toujours méfiant. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou faire ? Il n'était pas stupide au point de se laisser tomber dans la gueule du grand méchant loup. Comme si de rien n'était, et tentant de rester froid et distant comme à son habitude, il baissa les yeux et continua de travailler en demandant de façon détaché :

« Quoi ? »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du criminel, alors qu'il l'observait de haut en bas. Il connaissait les réactions du scientifique, il savait que ses réactions mécaniques pour avoir l'air indifférent n'étaient qu'une façade. Sans pression, sans gêne ni timidité il lui demanda :

« Entre nous, t'es vraiment puceau ? Encore ? »

Le scientifique rougit brusquement. Pourquoi insistait-il comme ça ?! Cela n'avait aucune importance, et c'était terriblement déplacé ! Il fronça les sourcils, sous le regard amusé et joueur du criminel qui, décontracté, s'exclama :

« Allez, on est entre nous, tu peux très bien me le dire !

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?! C'est personnel, bon sang !

-Bah, je suis curieux, c'est tout ! Tu es plutôt habille de tes mains, alors je me demandais si tu savais t'en servir d'une autre façon. »

Le savant rougit encore plus en entendant ça, et déconcerté par ses paroles en plus d'être totalement déconcentré par cette discussion, cassa par inadvertance la fiole qu'il tenait en main, se coupant au passage. Il grimaça en la faisant tomber par terre et grogna, pressant un mouvoir contre la petite plaie. Amusé, le criminel l'observa faire.

« Ce n'est pas une honte de jamais avoir baisé, tu sais. On avance tous à notre rythme. »

Le scientifique soupira et ramassa les débris de verre. Il était malgré tout assez surpris d'entendre le Patron, le plus grand pervers de tous les temps, sans doute dépucelé depuis déjà des années dire ça. Il soupira doucement en se relevant pour jeter les bouts de verre, et dit doucement :

« Oui, je suis puceau.

-Je m'en doutais. Et t'as jamais eu envie de baiser ?

-Pour quoi faire ? J'ai du boulot, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Ce sont des choses futiles. »

Le criminel l'observa, amusé en croisant les bras. Lui et le scientifique n'avaient visiblement pas la même vision des choses. Néanmoins il restait intrigué face à tout ça, et amusé, hocha un sourcil avant de demander :

« Mais tu te branles au moins ? »

Le Prof rougit et détourna le regard en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Oui ! Jaurais déjà explosé sinon ! Il faut bien que, que jévacue tout ce... ce...

-Ce sperme ? »

Le scientifique prit son visage entre ses mains, mais hocha doucement la tête, exaspéré. Comment le Patron pouvait-il parler si facilement de ces choses-là ? Certes, c'était la nature, mais quand même... Lui n'arrivait pas à parler de ça sans difficulté ! Le Patron l'observait toujours comme le lion observe une gazelle, comme une proie... d'un air joueur, il dit :

« Tu sais, ma proposition de te dépuceler tient toujours !

-Tu sais quoi ? Va bien te faire foutre. » cracha le scientifique en retournant faire ses expériences.

Le Patron éclata de rire en voyant la tête du Prof, l'observant avec amusement. Le chambrer était une chose vraiment marrante, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Jamais il ne se lasserait de lui...

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre neuf, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et le dernier chapitre vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.

FUTUR PROJET

.

-Histoire de famille : Fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme Pairing un Patron/OC1/OC2/OC3.

-Cauchemar d'enfant -Le Baba Yaga- : Il y a tout un projet autour de "Cauchemar d'enfant" qui sera en réalité tout une série de livre. C'est un projet encore naissant, j'en parlerais plus amplement sur mon mur Wattpad. "Le Baba Yaga" sera une fanfiction, toujours sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, de vingt-cinq chapitres. Attention aux amateurs de Matoine, car ce sera le pairing de cette fanfic !

-Sur la route : Un OC familial sur Salut Les Geeks qui sera calme et teinté de nostalgie, sans pairing.

.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3  
(Je vous donnerais plus d'info sur mes futurs projets dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.  
.


	10. Un amour de criminel

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir lu, que vous ayez commenté ou non, et j'espère que mon travail vous aura plu :)

Ce chapitre est assez court et la fin n'est pas forcément super ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !

.

RAPIDE ANNONCE

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre X : Un amour de criminel.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Le criminel soupira de soulagement en se levant, regardant par la fenêtre du labo qui donnait vue sur une petite ruelle pavée et déserte. Il était tôt, le ciel bleu était encore teinté de rose et le vent soufflait doucement dans les feuilles des arbres bordant le trottoir. Le Patron observait les oiseaux chanter et voler dans les airs autours des immeubles gris en boutonnant sa chemise noir et légère qu'il sentait à peine sur ses épaules. Il était remis de sa blessure, il pouvait enfin sortir du laboratoire et reprendre ses activités.

Le Prof lui avait dit, sur un ton inquiet, qu'il devait faire attention. Ça avait amusé le criminel, qui se sentait invincible. Si ce séjour de plus d'un mois avait ralenti ses affaires, il lui avait néanmoins permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec le scientifique. Désormais, ils s'entendaient tous les deux à merveille, malgré leurs différences et au grand étonnement de tous.

« Tu devras faire attention, surtout. Evite de reprendre trop vite tes anciennes activités, il faut te ménager. » dit calmement le Prof.

Devant la grande table métallique de son laboratoire, il rangeait ses ustensiles, faisant de l'ordre autours de lui. Il s'activait à ranger son "antre" maintenant qu'il allait de nouveau y être seul. Il alla changer les draps, faisant le lit sous le regard du criminel. Il allait se sentir bien seul maintenant, enfermé dans son labo. Ces quelques semaines avaient été enrichissantes pour lui, qui fuyait généralement le contact humain.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, le binoclard ? »

Le scientifique sourit, amusé en l'entendant, terminant de faire le lit convenablement. Il se redressa, retirant doucement sa blouse pour la poser nonchalamment sur une chaise, avant de soupirer en passant une main sur son front. L'air était assez lourd, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore assez tôt. Dehors le soleil montait de plus en plus dans le ciel, et les reflets roses disparaissaient parmi l'azure.

« Bien sûr. Même si ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu refasses un séjour ici, il vaut mieux pour toi que ça ne se reproduise plus.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis invincible. »

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant, lui jetant un regard sévère. Le soit disant immortel avait bien failli mourir quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il semblait l'oublier... le criminel lui offrit un sourire carnassier en le regardant derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Ne joue pas les idiots. Tu sais comme moi que tu es loin d'être invincible.

-Je plaisantais, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le savant leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas l'humour douteux du criminel. Il tenait à lui, il l'appréciait beaucoup et ne souhaitait pas le perdre. Alors son insouciance l'énervait énormément. Néanmoins il ne rajouta rien et remonta ses manches en allant fouiller dans ses tiroirs, sans doute à la recherche de je ne sais quel ustensile ou produit. Il voulait juste que cet idiot parte vite pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses expériences.

Le Patron soupira doucement en le voyant, se sentant coupable. Il était éternellement reconnaissant au scientifique, il lui devait une vie, mais il ne savait pas comment le remercier, comment lui faire comprendre sa reconnaissance. D'un pas nonchalant, comme si de rien n'était et l'air de rien, l'homme en noir s'approcha de lui par derrière, et déposa rapidement un chaste baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir le savant. Doucement, le Patron dit au Prof, honnête :

« Merci pour tout... »

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfiction et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous aura plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets et à vous abonner à mon compte !

Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D

.

FUTUR PROJET

.

-Histoire de famille : Fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks avec comme Pairing un Patron/OC1/OC2/OC3. Le premier chapitre sortira le week-end prochain, attention ce sera une deathfic !

Résumé :

Awa est contrainte de passer sa vie aux côtés du grand Patron avec son enfant, et voit sa vie rythmée par plusieurs bouquets de roses aux pétales de toutes les couleurs. Elle ne s'en plaint pas : elle est folle amoureuse. Mais quand à sa vie de famille viendra se rajouter plusieurs maîtresses et enfants, son quotidien prendra un tournant inattendu.

-Cauchemar d'enfant -Le Baba Yaga- : Il y a tout un projet autour de "Cauchemar d'enfant" qui sera en réalité tout une série de livre."Le Baba Yaga" sera une fanfiction, toujours sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, de vingt-cinq chapitres. Attention aux amateurs de Matoine, car ce sera le pairing de cette fanfic ! Elle est déjà terminée et sortira quand "Histoire de Famille" sera terminée.

Résumé :

Les monstres ne sont pas réels. Mathieu et Antoine le savent. mais ils ont beaucoup plus de mal à convaincre le petit Alois. Pourtant lorsqu'une mystérieuse légende slave va venir perturber leur quotidien, ils devront remettre leur façon de penser en question afin de faire le maximum pour protéger leur fils. Mais vont-ils réellement y parvenir ?

-Sur la route : Os sur Salut Les Geeks sans aucun pairing. Il traite sur le sujet de la famille, est plein de nostalgie et plutôt tranquille. Il sortira lorsque "Cauchemar d'enfant -Le Baba Yaga-" sera terminé. Je n'ai pas encore de résumé pour cet Os.

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dite moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

PUBLICITE :

.

*Page Facebook :

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club.  
J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

*Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : @mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Tumblr : Mlle Curly

Fanfiction : Mlle Curly

AO3 : MlleCurly

Amino : @CurlyMlle

.  
.


End file.
